1. Fields of the Invention
This invention is directed to an electrically powered squeezer such as a caulking gun for loading or dispensing a viscous substance adapted in use to drive in a viscous substance such as a caulking or sealing compound for pointing or watertight sealing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there have been provided caulking guns in combination with a viscous substance filled-in cartridge which has a discharge nozzle at one end and has an axially movable piston or plunger at its other end. A major problem associated with prior guns of this kind, however, has been such that the viscous substance will be still forced out due to its residual pressure for a short time after the squeezing operation is stopped.